Mr & Mr Park
by kirisupark
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jikalau takdir menguak rahasia besar keduanya di waktu bersamaan setelah sudah selama kurang lebih dua tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama? [ CHANBAEK / YAOI / MATURE ] (CHAP 1 UP)
1. Prologue

**kirisupark**

 **Present**

 **Mr. & Mr. Park**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and many more.**

 **Genre : Comedy ; Romance ; Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Apakah yang akan terjadi jikalau takdir menguak rahasia besar keduanya di waktu bersamaan setelah sudah selama kurang lebih dua tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama?**

 **Based on Mr. & Mrs. Smith Movie**

 **with a lot of changes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup angin malam bertiup dengan kencang, mempermainkan tatanan rapi rambut sewarna hitam arang milik sang empunya, menampar kulit tubuh penuh tatonya yang hanya dibalut oleh jubah mandi dengan udara dingin malam.

Akan tetapi, yang bersangkutan tampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu dan malahan tetap menikmati cerutu sebesar spidol yang ia apit di tengah-tengah kedua jemari seraya memperhatikan pemandangan sunyi kota Seoul dari koridor kamar Hotel dalam diam.

"Changmin-ssi?"

Pria yang namanya dipanggil serta merta mengalihkan atensi ke arah asal suara, aroma bau tembakau bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menemani dirinya pada waktu larut malam seperti saat ini, sosok seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh jauh lebih ramping dan mungil tampak tengah berdiri di dalam kamar, anak-anak rambut kecokelatannya terlihat sedikit basah oleh air.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang dengan posisi tubuh keduanya yang barang sedikit pun tidak bergeser dari tempat masing-masing, Changmin pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghembuskan kepulan panjang asap terakhir yang serta merta bergabung bersama dengan udara dingin malam sebelum mematikannya dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar.

Didekatinya figur yang masih senantiasa berdiri mematung di sana, bahkan setelah ia menyisakan hanya sedikit jarak di antara keduanya, si adam pemilik wajah seputih susu tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berkenan untuk memberikan namamu, cantik?"

Pertanyaan sarat akan nada sensual yang satu itu mengudara bersamaan dengan senyuman yang tersungging pada paras rupawan dari seorang pria dengan kedudukan paling berpengaruh di sisi gelap kota Seoul, tangannya mulai menggerayangi pinggul yang jauh lebih pendek dengan lihai.

Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki yang usianya terlihat tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun tersebut menggeliat pelan di dalam cengkraman kuatnya, seolah tengah berusaha keras untuk meloloskan diri dari sana.

"Panggil Baekhyun saja."

"Nama yang bagus."

Senyuman Changmin kian melebar, diusapnya wajah Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan seraya memotong sisa-sisa jarak di antara mereka. "Seperti tubuhmu."

Bau rokok yang amat pekat terasa mencekik leher Baekhyun, aromanya membuat kepala pusing namun di sisi lain, ia harus tetap memfokuskan diri dan tidak boleh sampai lengah.

Dengan gerakan gesit, disibakkannya jubah mandi Changmin hingga sepenuhnya terbuka, memamerkan dada atletis miliknya yang dipenuhi oleh tato disana sini, secara tidak langsung juga membatalkan niatannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Tatomu juga terlihat sangat menggoda."

Baekhyun bergumam sembari menelusuri tiap lekuk otot tubuh sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengumbar senyum.

Mendapati tubuhnya yang sedikit didorong menjauh, Changmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kebingungan dengan tingkah laku aneh pria yang semestinya menjadi subjek pemuas nafsu birahinya malam itu.

Hingga Baekhyun mulai melucuti jubah mandi yang dia kenakan, atau sedikit banyak, itulah yang dikira olehnya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Dasar nakal, kau bahkan belum tentu bisa melihatnya di tengah-tengah kegelapan ini."

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan milik Baekhyun yang diletakkan di atas dada bidangnya secara perlahan, serta merta menggerakkannya untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh lagi.

Buru-buru sosok yang lebih pendek melepaskan cengkraman tangan Changmin sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat menelusupkan jemari lentiknya ke balik celana bokser sang empunya, kembali mengalihkan perhatikan.

"Mengapa banyak sekali motif tengkoraknya?"

Tubuh bagian depan Changmin tampak menyerupai sebuah ladang pembantaian yang dipenuhi oleh banyaknya corak tengkorak kepala manusia dengan berbagai motif berbeda, sebagian besar terlihat mengerikan.

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Tengkorak-tengkorak ini mengindikasikan berapa banyak orang yang sudah berhasil kubunuh."

Kebanyakan orang akan memberikan reaksi seperti berjengit ngeri atau terdiam kaku sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan yang satu itu, mengingat sebagaimana Changmin dapat membantai orang semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangan. Figur-figur yang ia cabut nyawanya sendiri bukanlah sembarang orang, mereka semua memiliki banyak catatan kejahatan, mulai dari pembunuh bayaran hingga pihak atasan dalam kelompok Mafia. Barangkali memancing amarah Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan oleh mereka yang cukup mengenalnya.

Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, Baekhyun terlihat menanggapi dengan tenang dan malahan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mengagumkan sekali." Ia kelihatan takjub alih-alih gentar, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda ketakutan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, hal itu berhasil mengundang tawa Changmin meledak. "Aku suka dirimu! Aku heran mengapa belum ada yang memilikimu hingga saat ini."

Bukannya mungkin kalau Baekhyun tidak mengenal identitas diri Changmin, seorang pelanggan tetap rumah bordil yang ada di ruang bawah tanah kasino terbesar kota metropolitan Seoul, bayaran mereka terlampaui tinggi karena dikhususkan untuk melayani orang-orang penting, Changmin adalah salah satunya. Pria itu yang berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun terlebih dahulu ketika mereka berada saling bertemu pandang di kasino, terpikat oleh kecantikan paras wajahnya ; bibir yang ranum kemerahan, kulit seputih susu tanpa noda, sepasang pupul mata beriris hitam jernih. Bahkan tubuhnya juga tampak menakjubkan dengan jemari lentik nan ramping dan pinggul yang berisi.

Terlebih lagi, ketika didapatinya kenyataan kalau Baekhyun menanggapi setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin dengan sangat profesional, Changmin makin tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Perkataan sosok yang lebih tinggi membuat Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum secara tiba-tiba saja ia menerjang maju, melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling leher Changmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Aksi tak disangka itu serta merta membuat Changmin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi ke udara untuk mempermudah ciuman mereka, mencengram pinggul yang lebih pendek.

Cumbuan panas tersebut tidak berlangsung dalam waktu lama, ketika dilihatnya Changmin hendak membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang besar hotel, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kuat sang Mafia yang sempat terdistraksi oleh gigitan kecil yang Baekhyun berikan.

Kedua tungkai kaki ramping miliknya yang pada waktu sebelumnya melingkari pinggang Changmin beralih dengan gesit dan berakhir menjepit kepala yang bersangkutan.

Seluruh rangkaian kejadian itu berlangsung dengan begitu cepat dan tak bisa diprediksikan, bahkan oleh Changmin sendiri, karenanya ia seketika itu juga terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai beralaskan permadani, bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun yang masih mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencekik leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Brengsek!" Changmin mengumpat di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang pendek-pendek, posisi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Kakinya memberontak dengan hebat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku hanya akan menanyakan ini satu kali saja jadi dengar baik-baik, kemana kalian membawa Jungkook kami pergi?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin yang kentara, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk menyiratkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak main-main.

Sosok yang ditanya, alih-alih langsung memberikan jawaban, malahan memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mencengkram kedua kaki Baekhyun sekuat yang ia bisa, menyebabkan sang empunya meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Alhasil, Baekhyun kian memperkuat cekikan pada leher Changmin tanpa ampun. Sang Mafia kembali meronta.

"Kau pikir aku ini orang yang seperti apa? Apakah mungkin aku akan merepotkan diri hanya untuk menculik dan menyandera seorang bocah ingusan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sialan!"

"Tapi kau juga ada di sana! Semestinya kau tahu!" Baekhyun balas membentak, terdengar menuntut jawaban. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku, siapa yang telah membawa dia pergi?"

Sunyi senyap seketika itu juga menguasai suasana di tempat tersebut selama beberapa saat, hanya sayup-sayup suara detak jantung serta deru nafas saja yang dapat terdengar.

Baekhyun pikir Changmin membutuhkan waktu untuk memberikan jawaban (Lagipula, bukankah dibutuhkan kesabaran lebih untuk menginterogasi seseorang?), namun ketika didapatinya kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak kunjung membuka suara, ia kian memperkuat cekikannya dengan penuh intimidasi. Seolah berusaha untuk memberikan peringatan.

Sayang, hal tersebut tak berlangsung dalam waktu lama karena sejurus kemudian, sebuah rasa sakit yang amat hebat datang menghampiri salah satu kakinya secara tiba-tiba. Changmin baru saja menusuk paha Baekhyun dengan menggunakan belati yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik jubah mandi dalam diam, cukup dalam hingga sosok yang lebih mungil melepaskan cekikannya, disertai dengan erangan kesakitan yang begitu kuat. Changmin menggunakan kesempatan yang satu itu sebaik-baiknya dan buru-buru segera bangkit berdiri dari sana.

Dalam sekejap mata, keadaan menjadi berbalik sekarang, lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang bersangkutan kini mencengkram leher Baekhyun kuat-kuat, membuatnya secara otomatis terangkat ke udara dengan mudah.

Changmin memojokkan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta dengan hebat di dalam cekikannya hingga menabrak tembok kamar hotel seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia yang memegang kendali sekarang.

"Kau itu cantik dan berbahaya, coba saja kami bisa merekrutmu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami."

Sang Mafia berbisik tepat pada permukaan ceruk leher Baekhyun seraya semakin memperkuat cengkramannya yang kian terasa menusuk hingga ke dalam kulit, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri akan tetapi seluruh hal yang ia lakukan merupakan usaha sia-sia, wajah Baekhyun kini sudah terlihat seputih kertas kala pasokan oksigen yang ia miliki terus menerus berkurang.

"Selamat tinggal."

Waktu seolah terasa tepat berhenti sessat setelah Changmin berujar demikian, kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat kala menunggu rasa luar biasa sakit yang menanti.

Akan tetapi, alih-alih mendapati tenggorokannya tercekit oleh kuku-kuku Changmin, tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dijatuhkan begitu saja bersamaan dengan sosok sang Mafia yang mengejang hebat di atas lantai.

Baekhyun dengan sudah payah berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri sambil terbatuk-batuk, tak urung meski kedua tungkai kakinya masih terasa lemas setengah ia mati.

Dia segera bergegas menghampiri Changmin yang mulai membiru, raut wajah yang bersangkutan tampak terlihat kesakitan namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Ujar Baekhyun, mengulang dengan nada suara sarat akan ejekan sembari menendang dada bidang Changmin sekuat tenaga untuk kali yang terakhir sebelum sang empunya seketika itu juga merenggang nyawa dalam waktu singkat.

Dengan deru nafas memburu, Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di atas permukaan lantai berkeramik hotel.

Ia mengernyit kesakitan kala luka dalam bekas tusukan belati Changmin pada salah satu pahanya mulai dapat terasa, seolah ada jutaan ribu jarum yang ditusukkan secara bersama-sama pada bagian dimana dia terluka.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal apapun selain berbaring seraya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong tak terbaca.

Ia berniat untuk istirahat sejenak setelah semua yang telah terjadi dengan sedemikian cepat sebelum memanggil Sehun beserta Luhan agar datang menjemputnya dari tempat itu.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Annyeong! Kirisu di sini, bisa dipanggil Kiri atau Kir, terserah kalian hohoho.**

 **Selama ini saya cuma jadi penikmat fanfiksi-fanfiksi Chanbaek saja tapi entah gak ada angin gak ada hujan tiba-tiba punya keinginan untuk ikut membuat fanfiksi juga HEHEHE. Ini adalah project ff pertamaku, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah** _ **publish**_ **cerita yang satu ini** _ **Wattpad**_ **sebelum kemudian akhirnya memutuskan untuk juga membagikannya kepada para penghuni FFN.**

 **Akhir kata, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**kirisupark**

 **Present**

 **Mr. & Mr. Park**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and many more.**

 **Genre : Comedy ; Romance ; Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Minor Character Death**

 **Apakah yang akan terjadi jikalau takdir menguak rahasia besar keduanya di waktu bersamaan setelah sudah selama kurang lebih dua tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama?**

 **Inspired by Mr. & Mrs. Smith Movie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : A DISASTER**

Semerbak aroma wangi makanan seketika itu juga dapat tercium di seisi penjuru rumah sementara sosok mungil seorang lelaki dengan celemek putih tampak terlihat tengah menyibukkan diri di balik meja dapur. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan makan malam seperti sekarang, kesibukan yang beberapa waktu ini melanda menyebabkan ia dan sang suami mau tidak mau harus menyantap makanan cepat saji dari kedai-kedai di sepanjang jalan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun tidak dapat fokus bekerja pada hari itu, kenyataan bahwa dia belum kunjung menemukan kepastian kabar tentang Jungkook telah berpengaruh besar pada benak pikiran yang bersangkutan. Di sisi lain, luka bekas tusukan Changmin paska keributan beberapa malam lalu juga belum menutup sepenuhnya sehingga ia berakhir diperbolehkan untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Baekhyun baru saja mematikan kompor dan hendak mencuci tangan ketika secara tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu–atau barangkali lebih tepat kalau dikatakan sebagai seseorang–menghentikan pergerakannya dari belakang seketika itu juga. Tanpa disadari, Baekhyun telah kembali hanyut dalam lamunan panjang untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang usai bekerja. Bau parfum yang sudah amat dikenal oleh Baekhyun berangsur-angsur dapat tercium dengan jelas tatkala sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu yang lebih pendek.

"Yeol, kau mengejutkanku."

Dia serta merta segera berbalik, membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan penuh saying. Yang diajak berbicara secara spontanitas menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar sebagai tanggapan, secara tak langsung juga memamerkan deretan giginya yang tampak terlihat rapi dan putih.

"Maaf, habisnya kamu kelihatan sedang asyik tadi. Aku jadi tega untuk mengganggu."

Kecupan singkat di bibir ia berikan kepada Baekhyun seraya dielusnya wajah sang empunya dengan lembut. Tidak peduli sudah berapa tahun mereka hidup bersama sebagai pasangan, tindakan-tindakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Lucu bagaimana dia mampu memikat dan membunuh seseorang dengan mudah namun selalu berakhir tak berdaya di bawah dominasi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu dingin."

Baekhyun mengukir senyuman termanis yang dia punya, baru saja hendak membawa kedua tungkai kaki menuju ke arah meja makan, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membopong sang lelaki dengan sigap secara tiba-tiba, ala _bridal style_.

"Lukamu belum sembuh, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal sudah lama sekali kita tidak 'melakukannya'." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, Baekhyun kemudian menghadiahi dengan sebuah jitakan kecil.

Bunyi dering telepon pintar milik Chanyeol menggema dengan nyaring di tengah-tengah pagi buta. Setelah dengan susah payah meraba-raba meja nakas yang berada di sisi kepala ranjang, ia berhasil jua menemukan benda elektronik berbentuk segi empat yang satu itu.

Kedua manik obsidian sang juru bicara menyipit kala cahaya terang dari layar ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penglihatan. Nama Do Kyungsoo tertera dengan jelas di sana. Tanpa mau menunggu lama dan membahayakan nyawa (Do Kyungsoo bisa menjadi amat mengerikan ketika sedang geram), segera saja ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

Suara datar Kyungsoo yang terdengar kelewat cemas di seberang sana sukses membuat Chanyeol segera bersiap-siap untuk bangkit berdiri, tak setiap hari ia mendapati Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku ada berita penting." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Bagian penghujung dari kaus Chanyeol ditahan oleh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba ketika dia hendak turun dari atas dipan. Ia melenguh dengan setengah sadar, "Yeol… Dingin."

Chanyeol segera membenarkan selimut yang sempat tersibak terbuka oleh karena akibat dari aksinya dengan satu tangan dan mencium lembut kening Baekhyun. "Aku akan segera kembali. Tidak akan lama."

Tak lama berselang setelah itu, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar tidur untuk melanjutkan panggilan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Kau di sana?"

Sayup-sayup suara helaan nafas Kyungsoo dapat terdengar ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak-anak tangga.

"Aku mual mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, terima kasih." Yang dimaksud olehnya tentu saja percakapan kecil Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun barusan.

"Dan kau sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku." Chanyeol mendengus memaklumi omongan blak-blakan sang rekan sembari menempatkan diri duduk di atas sofa kulit ruang tamu dengan terkantuk-kantuk. "Cepat katakan berita yang kau bawa."

Kyungsoo seketika itu juga langsung menyahut, suara terdengar amat datar, "Changmin diketahui telah mati dibunuh di hotel yang biasa ia kunjungi."

Rasa letih dan hasrat besar Chanyeol untuk kembali tidur di atas ranjang empuk yang ia tempati bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun seolah hilang dalam sekejap sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengumumkan kabar mengejutkan tersebut.

"Changmin… Shim Changmin, benar?"

Terbata-bata Chanyeol bertanya, tampak terlihat jelas kalau belum sepenuhnya percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin yang terkenal ganas dan menduduki uruta bawah dalam daftar orang-orang yang memiliki potensi besar untuk dibunuh dalam keluarga besar mereka telah mati?

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan bereaksi seperti ini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kali malam itu. "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke lokasi kejadian."

Secara spontanitas, Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dalam satu gerakan sigap. Ia buru-buru berujar, "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut."

"Tidak perlu, ada Yixing dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun khawatir dan curiga jika terjadi sesuatu, bukan?" Perkataan Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun meyakinkan dan membuat Chanyeol lebih tenang, dia tampak tengah dipenuhi oleh kebimbangan.

"Tapi…"

Belum sempat sosok bertubuh tinggi yang satu itu selesai berbicara, suara dari seberang sana sudah terlebih dahulu menimpali, "Aku menelfon hanya untuk mengabarkan berita itu, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi. Selamat malam." Dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kesunyian yang panjang dengan banyak pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab bermunculan di dalam benak pikiran sang empunya.

Apa motif di balik pembunuhan Changmin? Mengapa? Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, keluarga besar Wu saat ini sedang dalam keadaan baik dan damai, beberapa waktu terakhir ini belum ada pertikaian maupun konflik yang terjadi, baik secara internal atau eksternal.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang memiliki keberanian sebesar itu untuk membunuh Changmin? Kecuali kalau Changmin sendiri yang mempunyai masalah dengan mafia lain. Akan tetapi, kemungkinan hal itu untuk terjadi pun kecil, menilai bagaimana latar belakang Changmin. Orang-orang semestinya tahu dengan siapa mereka berurusan jika berani membunuh seseorang saja dari keluarga besar Wu.

Lantas, siapa…?

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, banyak memikirkan tentang siapa yang mungkin saja telah membunuh Changmin dan apakah dengan bengin keadaan keluarga Wu akan terancam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sosok mungil yang tertidur pulas di atas permukaan dada bidangnya adalah dalang di balik segala yang sudah terjadi.

Tanpa terasa, hanya dalam sekejap mata, pagi telah kembali datang menjelang. Terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo, berkat beritanya semalam, Chanyeol hanya mampu tidur–dengan tak terlalu pulas–selama kurang lebih empat jam. Dengan langkah sedikit linglung oleh karena rasa kantuk yang menguasai, ia bergegas menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan sebuah tas kerja di dalam genggaman tangan, siap untuk kembali ke memulai hari.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginan Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari sosok pelaku di balik pembunuhan Changmin, seorang senior yang telah banyak memberikan bantuan acapkali dia membutuhkan, kewajiban tetap mesti dijalankan. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin berusaha keras untuk menjalani dua kehidupan berbeda yang ia miliki tanpa mencampuradukan kedua sisi koin yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain tersebut menjadi satu.

Dia tidak boleh sekalipun melupakan fakta bahwa ia kini memiliki Baekhyun, sebuah wujud bukti nnyata bahwa ia sudah tak lagi hidup seorang diri seperti dulu.

"Baekkie, aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol berujar mengumumkan seraya berdiri di bawah bingkai pintu dapur, menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka berdua.

Mendengar rangkaian kata yang sudah sangat familiar ia dengar setiap pagi, Baekhyun buru-buru mematikan keran bak pencuci piring dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat ambang pintu masuk ruang dapur. Yang lebih tinggi serta merta mengecup lembut bibirnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Senyuman masih senantiasa melekat dengan manis pada paras wajah Baekhyun tatkala ia berinisiatif untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua dan mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk kali yang terakhir sebelum sosok yang lebih jangkung pamit dan bergegas pergi ke kantor, meninggalkan sang suami seorang diri di rumah.

Chanyeol menghargai setiap hal kecil yang dia lakukan dengan Baekhyun karena hanya saat-saat bersama dengan si mungil lah, ia bisa terlepas dari kepenatan pekerjaannya yang amat berat untuk sesaat dan merasakan hidup sebagai orang normal. Ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah, tidak ada lagi sosok Chanyeol yang penyayang dan lemah lembut. Dia seketika itu juga bertransformasi menjadi seorang mafia berdarah dingin dengan kedok sebagai juru bicara.

Dengan langkah kaki penuh kewaspadaan, lelaki bermarga Park satu itu bergabung ke dalam keramaian pusat kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan, mengingat sekarang adalah jam sibuk. Tempat yang menjadi destinasi tujuannya pada pagi hari itu ialah stasiun kereta api bawah tanah Seoul, sebagaimana dengan kebanyakan pekerja yang lain, akan tetapi alih-alih masuk ke dalam kereta, ia malahan pergi memasuki sudut terpencil dari stasiun.

"Lama sekali kau ini."

Berdiri di sana, di tengah-tengah keremangan lampu bawah tanah, terdapat sosok seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut pendek tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ada kabar apa, Kyung?"

Tak mau berbasa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Chanyeol segera menjejalkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada lelaki yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut, mengingat ia sendiri yang kembali memanggil si jangkung secara tiba-tiba di pagi hari dengan sukarela. Lagipula, dia masih harus bekerja setelah ini, menjalankan sebuah tanggung jawab lain.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecil, kemudian membuka suara, "Meninjau dari hasil otopsi, Changmin tidak memiliki luka fisik yang dapat menjadi penyebab kematian. Sejauh ini, kami berspekulasi bahwa dia telah diracun. Ada sedikit luka bekas cekikan di sekeliling lehernya, tapi seluruh anggota tubuh bagian luar yang ia miliki masih dalam keadaan sempurna tanpa kerusakan."

"Apa ada bentuk perlawanan?"

Meskipun tak pelik masih ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dan keraguan di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol bahwa Changmin, salah satu rekan yang selalu dia hormati, telah mati, sebagian dari dirinya berusaha untuk tetap menghadapi realita yang ada saat ini.

"Pisau Changmin dinyatakan telah hilang. Siapapun yang menjadi pembunuhnya, Chanyeol, dia sangat lihai dan berpengalaman. Akan tetapi, ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sela-sela jemari Changmin."

Bercak darah hanya dapat berarti satu hal, yaitu DNA yang kemudian akan berujung kepada terungkapnya identitas dari pelaku.

"Periksa lebih banyak lagi bukti dan kumpulkan informasi sebanyak yang kau bisa. Katakan kepada mereka kalau aku akan datang untuk rapat nanti."

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan nada suara final, sedikit banyak merasa senang karena telah berhasil menemukan titik terang, atau dalam artian lain, berada semakin dekat dengan pelaku. Changmin adalah sosok yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, dia telah bersumpah jauh di dalam hati untuk segera menemukan dalang dari seluruh rangkaian kasus ini, tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Dibunuh dengan menggunakan racun sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang cukup serius, besar kemungkinannya jika ada seseorang yang menyusun rencana sedemikian apik, berarti pembunuhan ini tidak dilakukan secara tiba-tiba.

Seperti kata Kyungsoo tadi, pelakunya sangat professional dan berpengalaman, mengingat agak tidak mungkin jika orang awam mampu melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Changmin yang amat berbahaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, Yeol."

Kalimat perpisahan Kyungsoo menjadi hal terakhir yang didengar oleh si jangkung sebelum kemudian dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Bagi Baekhyun, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang bisa ia anggap sebagai keluarga selain daripada keluarga besar Kim, klan mafia yang telah menjadi tempatnya bernaung semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal pada saat ia masih berusia lima tahun.

Pasangan Kim adalah sahabat karib merangkap atasan dari ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, lelaki berparas mana itu selalu berkecukupan di segala aspek kehidupan hingga bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang berkat bantuan dari mereka berdua. Meski memiliki seorang anak–Kim Junmyeon namanya–tak urung keduanya juga memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti anak sendiri, bukan hanya sekadar sebagai orang asing yang dikasihani. Untuk itu, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur sekali. Alasan ia secara sukarela menobatkan diri sebagai bagian dari keluarga mafia tersebut sendiri tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah untuk membalas budi atas segala kebaikan yang telah diberikan suami-istri Kim kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun juga tidak menyesali keputusan yang satu itu, dia dipertemukan dengan banyak orang hebat dan mempelajari banyak hal dari sana. Pekerjaannya mungkin merupakan sesuatu yang amat berbahaya, namun dengan adanya kehadiran anggota mafia yang lain, Baekhyun merasa bisa melakukan segalanya. Hingga kemudian, ia dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun sampai membawanya ke altar pernikahan.

Mereka berdua sudah hampir memasuki tahun kedua menikah, akan tetapi belum sekalipun si mungil mengungkit-ungkit rahasia besarnya–pekerjaannya sebagai seorang mafia–kepada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, ia sudah berencana untuk memberi tahu sang suami beberapa waktu belakangan ini, sebelum berita hilangnya Jungkook hinggap di telinga. Mendengar kabar tersebut, tentu saja Baekhyun seketika itu juga segera mengambil langkah. Sampai sekarang belum ada hasil yang begitu signifikan, sia-sia saja ia tempo hari membunuh seorang mafia bertangan besi–Shim Changmin–bahkan sampai rela diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh ("Maaf, Yeol." Baekhyun berujar dalam hati kala itu).

Masalah terkait Jungkook saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya dilingkupi oleh kegelisahan dan rasa khawatir, ditambah pula dengan keterlambatan Chanyeol kembali pulang ke rumah. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam sementara belum ada tanda-tanda separuh jiwanya di sana. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak kunjung diberikan jawaban.

Ada apa gerangan?

Apakah Chanyeol tertimpa sebuah masalah?

Dugaan-dugaan buruk mulai bermunculan di dalam benak pikiran yang bersangkutan. Baekhyun lantas buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Baru saja ia hendak bangkit berdiri dari bangku sofa ruang tengah, sayup-sayup suara kenop pintu depan apartemen yang dibuka dapat terdengar berkumandang. Secara spontanitas, Baekhyun bergegas berlari ke asal suara, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tampak terlihat sangat lelah di ambang pintu.

"Hei, _baby_."

Agaknya Chanyeol cukup dibuat terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang memeluk erat dirinya laksana seekor anak koala tepat sesaat setelah ia meletakkan alas kaki di dalam rak sepatu.

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu."

Baekhyun kembali berujar, masih senantiasa merasa enggan untuk sekadar melepaskan pelukan. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekali sekarang, selalu diselimuti oleh hal-hal negatif semenjak Jungkook menghilang.

"Maaf, Baek. Ada sedikit masalah pekerjaan tadi."

Menyadari kekhawatiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas serta merta membalas pelukan ; memberikan sebuah ketenangan bagi si mungil di dalam dekapan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyergap hati yang lebih tinggi karena sudah membuat Baekhyun menunggu lama, lebih daripada itu, juga mencemaskan keberadaan dirinya. Rapat yang telah direncanakan ternyata berakhir jauh lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala paham, biar bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan untuk diurusi, tak bisa dipungkiri jikalau kadangkala ada masalah terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Mau aku siapkan air hangat?"

Mendapati pertanyaan demikian, Chanyeol lantas terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membuka suara untuk membalas, "Bagaimana kalau makan sambal mandi saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku 'memakanmu' sambil mandi." Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar dan senyuman kecil di wajah sementara Baekhyun sudah tampak menyerupai tomat siap petik.

"Ish! Enak saja! Tidak boleh! Lukaku belum sepenuhnya sembuh, kau tahu."

Pelukan mereka seketika itu juga terlepas oleh karena dorongan Baekyun pada bahu Chanyeol, ia pun bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut sambil menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tertawa lepas, untuk mempersiapkan air mandi.

Helaan nafas panjang serta merta dapat terdengar, berhasil meloloskan diri dari antara celah bilah bibir Chanyeol tatkala ia menempatkan diri di dalam _bath tub_ yang telah dipenuhi oleh air hangat. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya yang terasa kaku seolah kembali merenggang seperti sedia kala tepat sesaat setelah kulitnya melakukan kontak dengan air panas. Usai berhasil menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin di dalam sana (Dibutuhkan usaha yang ekstra untuk melakukan hal tersebut dikarenakan kedua tungkai kakinya yang terlampau panjang), Chanyeol pun perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua mata, bersamaan dengan ingatan terkait rapat beberapa saat lalu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

" _Karena semua sudah datang, mari kita mulai saja rapat pada malam hari ini." Rangkaian kalimat yang diutarakan oleh sosok seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dari tengah-tengah ruangan telah serta merta menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di tempat tersebut untuk memusatkan pandangan pada satu subjek yang sama. Dari tempat dimana ia duduk, Chanyeol dapat melihat banyak wajah familiar yang memegang peranan penting dalam keluarga besar Wu, turut hadir dalam rapat malam itu, mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja panjang marmer berbentuk segi empat sebagaimana dengan Chanyeol._

 _Agaknya kasus pembunuhan Changmin sudah menjadi sesuatu yang amat serius dan merupakan sebuah kehilangan besar bagi mereka semua. Hal tersebut sudah bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi, mengingat seberapa banyak apa-apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Changmin untuk keluarga Wu._

" _Kalian semua pasti sudah mendengar berita duka yang baru-baru ini terjadi." Wu Yifan memulai, "Sangat disayangkan sekali, kita mesti kehilangan salah seorang anggota keluarga kita yang begitu berbakat."_

 _Chanyeol melihat bagaimana tangan Yifan terkepal kuat-kuat sementara ia kembali melanjutkan dengan nada mantap, "Oleh sebab itu, kita akan memberikan penghormatan kepada Shim Changmin dengan membalaskan dendamnya. Kita akan melawan keluarga Kim."_

END OF CHAPTER 1

 **Author's Note**

 **Annyeong-! Kembali lagi bersama Kiri yang membawakan** _ **chapter**_ **1! Sebelumnya, aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal nih biar gak ada yang bingung :**

 **Fanfiksi Mr. & Mr. Park mungkin memang terinspirasi oleh film Mr. & Mrs. Smith, tapi selain daripada konsep 'pasangan-suami-istri-yang-sebenarnya-memiliki-rahasia-identitas-yang-sama', keseluruhan isi cerita Mr. & Mr. Park akan berbeda total dengan film Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

 **Kalian mungkin beberapa kali menemukan kata 'keluarga besar', 'keluarga Wu', dan 'keluarga Kim', sebagaimana dengan yang kita tahu, gak jarang organisasi mafia akan menamakan diri mereka sebagai 'keluarga'. Sebagai contoh nyata, Capo Family.**

 **Ini mungkin fanfiksi dengan tema mafia, tapi berhubung ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat ff dengan** _ **genre**_ **lumayan berat (Crime), jadi mohon maaf kalau semisalnya karakter-karakter di sini nanti tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi mafia pada umumnya (Yang aku tahu, mafia itu sadis-sadis hahaha)**

 **Omong-omong, ada yang lagi galau EXORDIUM gak? Masa tur ke** _ **North America**_ **udah diumumin, tapi Indonesia gak ada kabar begitu aja ( ;; _ ;; )**

 _ **Alright! I think that's all for chapter 1, see you at chapter 2 !**_

 **( P.S : Mohon meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **atau jejak lainnya setelah membaca, sekecil apapun itu bentuknya, aku akan merasa semangat dan termotivasi untuk melanjutkan hehe )**

 **( P.S.S : Maaf kalau banyak typo! )**


End file.
